The Almost Perfect Night
by twinamb
Summary: Chloe is meeting Tom at a restaurant for their eighth month anniversary. But when Tom doesn't show, it's up to the brunette waitress to make Chloe's night perfect. AU Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey this is my first fic so please, comment and review! And, I might turn this into a multi chapter fic so without further interruption…

The Perfect Night

"Reservation name please?" the hostess asked. "Oh, yes it should be under Tom." Chloe replied, anxious to see if Tom was already in the restaurant. He was supposed to meet her out front but he wasn't there. Tom and Chloe hadn't seen each other in days because of the redheads busy schedule teaching at the high school, while Tom with his job at a major company. They were meeting for their eighth month anniversary at this beautiful restaurant in LA. It apparently had the best Italian food, Chloe's favorite.

The hostess led to a table in the back where only a few other couples where dinning. The hostess left Chloe with a menu and told her that their waitress would be with her in a moment. The redhead reached for her phone and texted Tom, telling him that she was already in the restaurant, and to just come in when he got there. When she put her phone up, a small woman with dark brown hair and navy blue eyes approached her. "Hello, my names Beca, I'll be your server for this evening, what can I get you to drink?" _Her voice sounds like silk and wow, she's gorgeous_ thought Chloe. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Beca clear her throat.

"Oh, I'll have a glass of water and go ahead and get one for my date too, he'll be here shortly."

"Alright well I'll be back with the drinks then."

Chloe watched as the brunette walked off. She seemed different than the other waiters in the restaurant. Maybe it was her earrings or the sarcastic tone she had when she replied, but all Chloe could think about was how she stood out from everyone else in the restaurant. Chloe's thoughts were shaken when she looked across the table and realized Tom still hadn't arrived. She pulled out her phone to check if left her any messages but there was none. _Maybe he was held up at the office, or maybe he's getting me a surprise, or maybe he couldn't catch a cab, or maybe he lost the directions to the restaurant. Yea probably one of those._ Her thoughts came to a halt when the Beca came back with the two drinks, along with some bread, and set them down on the table.

"Alright, would you like an appetizer to start off or do you want to go ahead and order your food?"

"Actually I'd like the cheese stick appetizer to start off with please. Oh, and make it for two people my date should be here soon, thanks."

"Ok cheese for two. I'll be back" she stated, walking back to the kitchen.

Chloe was now having a minor, wait no a **MAJOR**, freak out. Where was Tom? Of course he was usually late to dates but made up for it with gifts and 'I love you'-s but he had never been this late before. Chloe was starting to wonder if something had happened to him. She reached for her phone once again to check to see if he left her a message explaining to why he wasn't there, but there was none. The redhead quickly dialed his number, but he didn't pick up, so left him a message. Putting her phone back, she sighed. She was sure he had a good reason to miss their anniversary. But even with her worrying about Tom, her thoughts went back to the smaller woman. _Why does she work here? Is that a tattoo on her wrist? Does she have more than one tattoo? Why is she so sarcastic? Does she know she's that attractive? Wait, what? Did I just think she was attractive? Well she does have a killer body….. wait! You are on your anniversary date don't think about other people, even though they're extremely attractive._

"Here's the cheese sticks. Do you know what you'd like to eat tonight?" the brunette asked, interrupting Chloe's thoughts once again as she set down the food.

"I think I'd like to wait a bit longer if you don't mind. My date should be here soon, so when he arrives we'll both order."

"Ok well I'll get you a refill on your water while you wait for this 'date' of yours" Beca replied sarcastically as she walked off.

Chloe took out her phone once again and checked for messages. She had one, but not from whom she wanted it to be from. It was her best friend Aubrey. She was asking how the date was going. Not wanting to have to explain how her boyfriend hadn't shown up to the restaurant for their anniversary, she didn't reply to Aubrey.

30 minutes later, with no sign that Tom was going to show up, pitying looks from other tables, and a rumbling stomach, she finally decided to wave down Beca and order.

"Finally decide to order? 'Cause if you didn't I was about to just bring you some food, you're probably starving right now huh?" the smaller woman asked. Chloe's stomach growled in reply, causing both the women to laugh.

"Yea what do recommend? I've never been to this restaurant before and I can hardly pronounce any of these things on the menu so…"

Laughing, Beca replied, "I recommend the spaghetti. Now I know it sounds lame but trust me, it's to die for. We have the best sauce. It has the perfect amount of garlic and different spices added to it, oh and the noodles? Don't even get me started on those. They are perfectly cooked with right amount of olive oil and butter….. well now I'm rambling on about spaghetti"

Chloe couldn't help but giggle at Beca, she was so adorable when she was rambling.

"Actually that sounds really good. I think I'll have the spaghetti."

"Excellent, now, will there be another entrée I should be getting or…" Beca asked while gesturing to the empty chair across from where Chloe was sitting.

"Um no, I guess it'll be just me tonight." She finished with a sigh. There was no hope for Tom to show now, not while she had already waited two hours for him.

"Well this person here," the brunette said while gesturing to the empty seat, "is an idiot to stand up a beautiful girl like you." She replied as she went to put the order in. Chloe blushed at the comment. Tom never complemented her like that. Ten minutes later, Beca arrived holding two plates of spaghetti.

"Um I only ordered one plate." stammered Chloe, confused as to why Beca had brought two.

"Yea but since your date didn't show up, I couldn't let all your beauty go to waste. So I decided to join you on this 'date'" replied Beca with a smirk on her face. _God I could get used to that smirk_.

"But don't you have other tables to wait on?" the redhead asked curious as to why the brunette had joined her.

"My shift just ended 7 minutes ago, so it's all good." Beca said as she started to eat her spaghetti.

Chloe shrugged. _How bad could it be to eat with her? I mean she has been super nice to me, and it would be better than sitting here alone. Ehhh what the heck just go with it. _ Chloe watched Beca eat for a minute before taking a bite out of her own meal.

"Wow!" exclaimed the redhead after her first bite, "This is totes the best spaghetti I've ever had!" Beca laughed as she watched Chloe scarf down the rest of the meal. Conversation throughout dinner flowed easily between the two women. Their conversations ranged from books to TV shows and to music. Chloe had learned that Beca was a DJ, and worked at a local radio station, while also waiting tables because it "pays the bills DJing can't cover". Chloe had also told Beca that she was in an all-female a capella group in college. "Sorry but that sounds kind of lame." Beca said with a smirk. When both women finished their meals, it was time for the restaurant to close. Beca took the plates back to the kitchen while Chloe reached for her wallet. "No." the DJ said, "I got the tab." Beca returned a few minutes later with a white to-go box in her hand.

"What's in the box?" Chloe asked. She was curious as to what the brunette could have now.

"It is dessert to-go, just for you." The brunette smiled as she handed Chloe the box.

Chloe opened the box to reveil a large slice of chocolate cake. "How did you know chocolate is my favorite?" Chloe asked as Beca smiled at her.

"Sweet cake for a sweet gal." Beca replied with an over exaggerated southern accent.

Chloe laughed at the DJ's antics. "Beca, this is too much. There has to be some way to repay you for this" the redhead stated. There was no way she was going to let Beca pay for all this. The restaurant is not exactly cheap.

"How about," Beca replied with a smirk, "you give me your phone number, we do this again sometime, and we'll be even. Sound good?"

"Ok but you do know I have a boyfriend right?" Chloe responded reaching for Beca's phone that was now being pushed toward her.

"I know, but it was fun talking to you and I'd like to do it again, how about next week, 12:15, we meet here for lunch?" Beca asked hoping to get another chance to talk to this girl. Something about the flaming red hair and the bright blue eyes intrigued Beca.

"That sounds great but remember, it's not a date, and here…" she reminded the DJ, "… is your phone. I texted myself so I have your number."

"Great!" Beca said enthusiastically, "let me walk you to your car."

The girls walked to Chloe's car. Once there, Chloe gave Beca a hug and whispered "thank you for not letting me eat alone tonight." Beca whispered back, "well I couldn't let a beautiful red head sit a table alone because her idiot date didn't show up." This made Chloe laugh. As she released Beca, she gave her a kiss on the cheek and hoped into her car. Beca waved, touching her cheek where Chloe's lips and just been. As she watched Chloe drive away, Beca walked back to her apartment and lay down in her bed. She was drifting off to sleep thinking of a certain redhead, when her phone went off. She looked at the text and smiled. The text had read _"Good night DJ xoxo-C."_ _The perfect night _Beca thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I've had amazing feedback on this story so I'll be turning it into a multi chapter fic! Thank you all sososo much for the feedback! It means a lot when you guys leave me reviews and stuff so keep it up! Also, I made a tumblr (url is twinamb) for all my writings and things related to it, so go follow me! And if you want, I'll be accepting prompts and/or fic ideas that any of you have so just message me on tumblr or PM me here. Alrighty here's chapter 2! **

**Chapter two**

Chloe awoke feeling the best she had in years. She remembered going to sleep and dreaming about a certain brunette with a killer body and an excellent taste in music, but her dreams were interrupted when the redhead realized she was not alone. She opened her eyes to reveal a pair of green eyes, inches away from her face.

"Damn it Aubrey!" Chloe yelled as she jumped out of the bed, "don't scare me like that! What are you doing in my house? Wait, how did you get in?"

"Don't damn it me Chloe! How come at 2:00 in the morning I was woken up by an angry Tom, banging on my front door, demanding to know where you where? Why didn't you reply to any of my text? Why were you not at _your_ flippin' ANIVERSARY date with Tom?" Aubrey fumed.

"Whoa, wait, hold up Bree. First off I'm sorry Tom was at you place demanding to know where I was, but he would know where I was if he even bothered to show up last night. Yes Bree, he didn't show up and before you ask, no, I didn't reply to you because I knew you would freak out. Just like you're doing now." Chloe stated. She was tired of always getting yelled at by her best friend just because she didn't answer a text or two.

"Wait what? What do you mean he didn't show up? He told me he looked for you here at your apartment."

"Well if he would listen for a change, he would know he was supposed to meet me at the restaurant. But it doesn't matter anyways."

"Crap Chloe, he left you to eat alone at the restaurant?!"

"Yes Bree, that's what I've been trying to tell you. And anyways, I didn't eat alone. I had company."

"Company? You ate with someone else?" Aubrey asked, still confused as to why Tom showed up at her place when he was supposed to meet her at the restaurant.

"Yea, my waitress decided to join me since her shift ended in the middle of my meal and she knew my date bailed on me."

"Your waitress? That's weird Chloe you don't just let a strangers eat with you!"

"Yes Bree my waitress whose name is Beca by the way. And besides, after dinner last night we're not really strangers. I'm meeting her in a couple of days for lunch actually. I have a good feeling about her." Chloe replied with a smile on her face.

"Well whatever, when I'm pulling your body out of a ditch because she killed you after 'lunch', don't be mad, because I warned you." Aubrey said as she walked out of Chloe's room into the small kitchen.

Chloe followed Aubrey into the kitchen, where Aubrey had already started brewing a pot of coffee. As the two were fixing their drinks, there was a harsh banging on the front door. Chloe looked at Aubrey, who gave a shrug and muttered something about 'probably that damn boyfriend and his obsessive nature'. Chloe got up and shuffled toward the door. She looked through the peephole and sighed. Of course Tom was here. She opened the door and Tom stormed into the apartment. He looked furious with his hands balled into fist, shaking with anger.

"Where were you last night?" he yelled. "I looked everywhere for you but you weren't there. It was our anniversary and you didn't show up? How could you!?" by this time he was raging. Chloe knew she had to calm him down before he did something rash.

"Tom," the redhead said in a soothing voice "I need you to calm down first before I explain anything ok?"

He visibly relaxed with the tone Chloe was using. _Why is he freaking out? He was the one who missed the dinner. Also, why does he think he has the right to storm in here like he owns the place? I bet Beca wouldn't do that. Wow, why am I comparing Tom to some girl I literally met yesterday?_ Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by Tom clearing his throat, looking annoyed.

"Tom. First, you didn't show up at the restaurant we made _reservations_ for. Second, I had to eat by myself at the restaurant. (She decided to leave Beca out.) Third, you never answered any of my text or phone calls I left you. Fourth, you left me alone on a pretty big date, so no I really don't have to explain anything to you." Chloe was yelling at Tom by the time she was done. The redhead stormed out of the kitchen and into her room, leaving a visibly shocked Tom and Aubrey back in the kitchen. Just as Tom opened his mouth to speak, Aubrey cut him off. "I think you should go." She said, escorting Tom to the door. Aubrey walked back into the apartment and headed for Chloe's room. She found the redhead lying in bed with her phone in her hand. Aubrey walked over to Chloe and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey," she said as she rubbed the redheads back. "Tom is gone. Do you wanna talk about it?" Aubrey asked. She was concerned, Chloe never yelled at anyone let alone someone who she was in a relationship with.

"Thanks Bree, but no I don't really want to talk about it. Actually I really need some time to think about all this." Chloe said as she buried her face into her pillow.

"Ok, well if there's anything you need, call me. You can tell me anything you know that Chlo?" Aubrey asked, her voice laced with concern.

"yea" was all Aubrey got back in reply. The blonde left the apartment, worrying about Chloe. _She seems really upset with Tom. But when she was telling me about her dinner with that girl, she seemed happy. I wonder what really went down in that restaurant._ Aubrey's thoughts mainly revolved around Chloe as she hopped into her car and drove to her office building. Chloe was lying in her bed thinking about how she and Tom would work this out when she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She was confused. _Who would be texting me this early in the morning? It better not be Bree with her 'words of wisdom' for me. I mean she might be a lawyer but she has not right to tell me how to run my life. It better not be Tom either. I'm so mad at him right now I don't think I can handle it if he starts yelling at me again._ Her thoughts were broken when she felt her phone vibrate again. She decided to go ahead and look to see who it was. The redhead was surprised to see that it was Beca. She read the text.

**Good morning, I had a great time last night. Can't wait to see you in a couple of days. –B**

**Oh crap sorry you're probably not awake sorry if I woke you up or anything-B**

Chloe laughed at the smaller woman's text. Chloe replied.

**Darn you woke me from my needed beauty sleep. Guess I'll look like the wicked witch of the west today. I had fun last night too. I really can't wait for us to hang out again :)-C**

**Well of course you had fun. You were hanging out with the badass DJ. There was no way you would not have fun.-B**

**Oh well now you're a badass. Well I should tell you I only associate with people who are neither bad nor ass ;)-C**

**Please you couldn't go a week without seeing me.-B**

**Maybe, maybe not ;) Anyways gotta go, have a lot of papers that need my grading.-C**

**Ok well talk to you later.-B**

**Bye!:) xoxoxoxo –C**

OoOoOoOo

Beca smiled as she set her phone down on the kitchen table. She loved talking to Chloe, whether it was texting or calling, she always put a smile on the brunettes face.

"So who are you talking to? The only people you text are me, your dad, and girls. The only ones who make you smile are me, or a girl, and I'm sitting right in front of you soooooo….." said her roommate Jesse. Beca kicked him in the shins. He yelped in pain and gave Beca a glare as he went back to eating his cereal. Beca and Jesse had been friends since high school. They were drawn together by their love for music and the need to move out of that crappy state of Michigan, and head to LA where they could pursue their dreams.

"Hey Beca since you _obviously_ aren't talking to anyone important, you mind taking my shifts at the radio station for a couple of days? 'Cause I got a lot of stuff I have to do and you don't seem that busyyyy….."

"No" Beca said kicking him again under the table. Jesse grunted and rubbed his leg.

"Well do you wanna explain why? Does it have something to do with that mysterious person on the other end of your text?" the man replied with a smirk. He knew that if you bugged Beca long enough she would give in.

"If I tell you will you stop acting like a six year old?" Jesse nodded his head and bounced up and down in his seat like a toddler. "It's a girl I met at the restaurant. Her date bailed so I joined her for dinner. We talked and now we're meeting in a few days for lunch."

"Oh wow Beca has a crush! I never thought I'd see the day when Beca actually took the initiative to talk to a female. This had to be a miracle, someone call the news and get the cameras!" Jesse put his hand on his forehead and was pretending to faint when Beca's phone buzzed on the table. Jesse reached for the phone but Beca grabbed it before he could. "The lady love sending you her words of poetry?" he asked with a fake swoon, but then he saw the frown on her face. "Uh oh it's not her is it?"

"Nope this one is my dad. He's visiting in a few months and wants to know if he can stay here." She said solemnly.

"Well we do have a pull-out couch."

"Jesse what's wrong with you? I am not letting the man who left me 15 years ago stay within one hundred miles of me, let alone in my apartment." Beca replied annoyed. Jesse was always trying to make things better between Beca and her father but nothing could change the stubborn brunette.

"Sorry, although it might be nice to finally reconnect with him. I know you avoid all his text unless absolutely necessary but come on. I think it's finally time you settled your differences and made up."

"Whatever. I'm going in to work. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone." She said grabbing her apron and name tag as she walked out the door. Beca got in her car and drove toward the restaurant. Her thoughts were constantly going back to Chloe. _Does she really think I'm fun to be around? Well I mean we are hanging out again but maybe she's just trying to be nice. She does have a boyfriend but he did ditch their date so he might not be around much longer. Maybe I'll ask her out on a real date. Wait is she even into girls? Well she was hanging all over me at the restaurant. Maybe she just has an issue with personal space._ Her thoughts halted when she realized she was already at the restaurant. She walked in the back door and went towards the kitchen. One of her co-workers, named Kimmy-Jin, walked toward her.

"Hey _Beca_. I know you just got here or whatever, but someone at table seven asked if you would be her waitress."

"Really, who?" no one has ever asked for Beca to serve them before. Who was this person?

"I don't know. Some woman who said she knew you or something." Kimmy-Jin said as she walked away.

_Huh._ Beca thought, _better go see who wants me._ She walked out of the kitchen and into the restaurant. She walked toward table seven and sitting there in a pair of jeans and a pink shirt, was Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews, follows, and favorites! They really mean a lot to me so here's chapter 3! Songs used are titanium by David Guetta and Bullet Proof by La Roux. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 3

"Chloe, hey! Um I hate to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" Beca asked. She was shocked that the redhead was sitting at her table browsing through the menu. Chloe looked up when she heard the DJ's voice.

"Oh I'm sorry if this was a bad time, I just kinda needed someone to talk to. Duh, what was I thinking, you can't talk you're working right now, what were you thinking Beale! And now I'm rambling on to myself about interrupting work. You know what? I'm going to stop talking." Chloe stated looking embarrassed. Beca laughed at the other woman's antics.

"Hey it's cool, and besides, this is a short shift so I get off in like a couple of hours. We can talk then if you'd like?" Beca asked. She hoped the redhead had nothing to do so when her shift was over they could hang out.

"Yea actually that sounds great. It'll give me time to get my thoughts together."

"Ok well there's a park or a little café we could meet at that's near here. If you want that is." Beca blushed.

"The park sounds nice. I'll meet you there after your shift." Chloe said. She thought it was so cute how Beca blushed when she asked her out. _Wait, asked out? We're just talking, or are we? What is going on with me? Why do I keep thinking these things, I have a boyfriend! Well, not for long if he keeps ignoring me then storming into my apartment, asking where I was. _Chloe's thought were interrupted by the brunette.

"Ok the park it is. And by the way, you're cute when you ramble." Beca said as she walked back into the kitchen. Chloe blushed and watched the brunette walk away. Chloe got up and walked out of the restaurant.

OoOoOoO

_Holy crap I just called her cute! I hope she isn't creeped out. Oh my gosh, I probably scared her away. I'm going to go to the park and the police are going to arrest me for creeping out a beautiful girl. Can the police do that? Damn I probably messed everything up. Well she did come here to talk to me, so that can't be too bad. _Beca's thoughts continued on until her shift was over. She walked out of the restaurant and headed towards the park. She looked around but couldn't see the other woman. She was afraid Chloe had decided not to show up, but then she spotted a flash of red. The DJ found the redhead sitting underneath a tree with her eyes closed.

"You're blocking my sun."

"Oh sorry do you want me to leave?"

The redhead's eyes shoot open. "Beca you're here!" she said as she stood up and gave the DJ a hug. Beca eagerly returned it. Every time they touched, Beca felt a spark. She could tell the redhead felt it to because she always seemed to linger on the touches, like she never wanted to let go.

"Yep, I'm here." Beca said as she pulled away from the hug. She immediately missed the others touch so she grabbed her hand and led Chloe over to a bench.

"Sooo, what'd you want to talk about?"

"Well now that I've thought it over it's pretty stupid so-" Chloe was cut off immediately.

"Chloe, nothing you say will ever be stupid. Just tell me what's on your mind. It must be really bothering you if you came to talk to me about it." Chloe blushed at the statement. Tom never did things like this. He would always tell her that what she said didn't matter half the time.

"Um well today I was woken up by my best friend yelling at me because Tom, the one who ditched me, went over to her house to ask why I didn't show up. I explained to her that he never showed up to the restaurant or answered any of my text or calls. Next thing I know he's banging on my door demanding to know where I was. I told him I was at the restaurant that he never showed up to. He even had the guts to say he called me to ask me where I was. I told him I never received any of his calls and that he never answered any of mine. He got mad and my friend had to escort him out." Chloe huffed.

Beca was silent. What was she supposed to say to this? Well she knew what to say, she had been in a similar situation a few months ago. She found out that her girlfriend was cheating on her and that's why she never showed up to their date. But she wasn't going to tell that to the redhead. It would break her heart. Finally she decided to speak.

"Chloe, he is an asshole for doing something like that to you. He doesn't deserve your love. He should never miss a date, let alone not tell you why he wasn't there. You don't deserve to be treated like this."

This time the redhead was silent. She thought about it for a while. _Do I deserve this?_ Chloe was about to reply when she felt a rain drop hit her face. She looked up at the sky. It was dark and cloudy. _Weird, it wasn't like this a few minutes ago._ She looked at her watch and gasped. She had been talking with Beca for three hours! _Damn time flies fast when I'm with her. _Suddenly she felt a hand take her own. Beca was dragging her to the parking garage behind the restaurant. She was laughing as she took the redhead to her car. _Wow her laugh is so beautiful, like silk._ Chloe's thought were once again interrupted by the brunette speaking.

"Wow I did not expect that rain. We can go to my place and finish this conversation or-" she was cut off by the redhead.

"I'd love to go to your place actually."

Beca smiled as she made her way over to the passenger door and opened it for Chloe. Chloe replied with a smile. She walked back over to the driver side and got in. She started the car but forgot she had been listening to her new mixes at full blast on the way to work. The music blared throughout the car. Beca reached over to turn the music off when she felt a hand stop her.

"Don't change the song, this is really good! Who is this?" Chloe yelled.

Beca smiled as she turned the music down. "Um they're mine actually. I was just making sure they sounded good before I sent them to the radio station and I guess I forgot I had them playing."

"Wow holy crap Becs, these are really, really good!" Chloe replied as she bobbed her head up and down. Beca smiled and blushed at the nickname. One of Beca's newest mixes came on. It was Titanium mixed with Bulletproof. She smiled, this was one of her favorites.

"Oh yea! This song is my jam, my lady jam." Chloe said. Beca was about to make a sarcastic remark, but then she heard the most angelic noise to ever bless her ears. Or at least that's how she would describe it. Chloe had started singing.

"Close your mouth Beca. You might catch flies." Chloe said with a smug look.

"HOLY shit! You told me you were in an a capella group but I didn't think you could sing that good! I have to use your vocals on one of my mixes!" Beca exclaimed.

"Thanks. I used to be better but I had nodes, and after I got them removed I've never been able to reach the high notes like I used to."

"I'm sorry." Beca said and reached for Chloe's hand. Chloe was glad and squeezed Beca's hand. The chorus to Titanium came on and both of the girls started to sing.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium…._

They harmonized perfectly with each other. They both sat there in silence with only music in the background, thinking about the way they sounded together. Chloe was about to say how beautiful the brunettes voice was when the car came to a stop.

"We're here" Beca said with a smile as she walked over to open the passenger door for Chloe. Both girls walked up to the apartment. Beca unlocked the door and walked in with Chloe following. She looked around the apartment. It was small, but cozy. Beca guided them toward the couch where she sat down. Chloe followed, sitting right next to the brunette.

"Ok now, where were we?" Beca said getting ready to continue the conversation from the park. Chloe was about to respond when a man walked into the living room in nothing but a towel.

"Hey Beca have you seen my- WOW why didn't you tell me we had company!" Jesse said running back into his room. Beca was laughing so hard she fell of the couch.

"Wow, what an introduction Beca." Jesse said walking back into the living room with clothes on. Once Beca had stopped laughing she stood up and walked over to Jesse.

"Sorry Jess, I thought you would've been at the station by now. Chloe, this is Jesse, my roommate. Jesse this is Chloe, the girl I was texting this morning." Beca said blushing just a little at the thought of that morning.

"Oh, so this is the girl who had you smiling like there was no tomorrow. It's nice to meet you Chloe, although I wish it could've started off differently." Jesse said reaching out to shake the redhead's hand.

"Likewise Jesse." Chloe replied with a smile.

"Alright Beca, I've got to get to the station. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and no watching my extensive collection of movies." Jesse said as he walked out of the apartment winking toward Chloe.

"Whatever nerd, leave before you're late. I don't want Luke to be pissed at me because you didn't show up on time." Beca replied with a glare. She walked back toward the couch and sat next to Chloe.

"Wait you have an extensive movie collection and we're just sitting her? We could be watching somthing." exclaimed the redhead.

"Well I hate movies so I'm glad."

"Well you'll like watching movies with me." Chloe replied getting up to look for a movie. Once she had one picked out, she put it in the DVD player and sat back down next to Beca. The movie started and Chloe laid her head down in the brunettes lap. Beca started running her hands through the other girls red locks. They stayed like that throughout the whole movie and although beca wouldn't admit it, she actually enjoyed it. When the movie was over, Chloe stood up and stretched. Beca yawned and looked at her watch.

"Shit, it's like two in the morning!" Beca exclaimed.

"Oh really? Well damn I better get home." Chloe said as she sat back down on the couch and shut her eyes. Beca laughed when she heard little snores coming from the redhead. She went over to Chloe and picked her up. Chloe was way lighter than Beca thought. Once she had Chloe situated in her arms, the redhead immediately snuggled against the brunette's neck. Beca smiled and walked towards her room. She laid Chloe down on her bed and tucked her in. Beca was about to walk out of her room when she heard something from the redhead.

"Beca come here." Chloe said faintly. The brunette walked over to where the other woman was laying.

"What do you ne-" she was cut off when a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed.

"Cuddle" was all the Beca heard before an arm wrapped around her waist. Beca smiled as she heard little snores come from the redhead once again. Beca laid her head on Chloe's chest and fell asleep to the even rhythm of her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I want to thank all of you so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. You guys are seriously the best! Here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

Beca awoke feeling the best she had in years. She reached over to wake Chloe up, but found the bed empty. Beca instantly started freaking out. _Did I scare her away? Did I freak her out? Does she think I did something to her? Well, she still had all of her clothes on when I put her to bed. What if I did something in my sleep! Wait, do I smell bacon? _The brunette got out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. She heard laughter and smelt the most delicious things ever. The DJ entered the kitchen to find Chloe cooking breakfast, while Jesse was pouring drinks.

"Beca! You're up. I was just about to go wake you, but I see the smell of food got you first. Don't you get tired of food, you know, working at a restaurant and all?" Chloe asked.

"Haha. Real funny and no, I never get tired of food." Beca said as she took a seat at the kitchen table. She took in Chloe's appearance. She had taken a pair of Beca's shorts and a tank top. _Damn she looks great in my clothes. She should wear them more often._

"It's true" Jesse interrupted Beca's thoughts. "She will literally eat anything you give her. I remember back in high school I bet her twenty bucks that she couldn't eat a rock. Well, it turned out she could and I lost twenty bucks."

Chloe was doubled over in laughter. Soon Jesse joined, and then Beca finally joined in.

"Hey, it was the best twenty I ever earned." Beca said. The three got their food and sat down at the table. Conversation flowed easily between the three. Chloe was about to get seconds when she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh crap, it's eleven! I should probably head home. I'm sure my friend is probably looking for me. Well, Beca this was great. I really had a fun time. We're still on for lunch tomorrow right?" Chloe asked looking hopeful.

"Of course we're still on for tomorrow. I'll text you the time tonight." Beca said as she walked Chloe to the door.

"Oh and Beca I hope you don't mind that I took some of your clothes. Mine were pretty gross from yesterday so…"

"Oh, it's totally fine. I would've offered you some anyways. Well not to sound weird that I'd offer you my clothes. Unless you like them. Wait why would you like my clothes? Wait, I'm rambling again aren't I? Beca said blushing.

"You're so adorable when you ramble." Chloe replied with a smile.

"I am not adorable. I am a badass DJ who makes great music."

"True, but you're still adorable." Chloe said as she gave Beca a kiss on the cheek. The redhead walked out the door,

"Wait! Don't you need a ride home?" Beca yelled.

"No, I actually live like five minutes away so I can walk. Besides it's a beautiful day."

"Ok well make good choices. Don't accept rides from strangers, even if they offer you candy!" Beca yelled to the redhead who was walking away.

"Oh yea? What about strangers who serve you dinner and then decide to join you?" Chloe yelled, smirking at the brunette.

"Whatever Red! I'll text you." Beca watched until the redhead was out of sight. She walked back into her apartment and smiled.

"Wow someone's got it bad. At least she's nice. Not like the last one." Jesse said as he sat down on the couch.

"Jesse, I told you we never talk about She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named ever in this house hold. Ever." The DJ replied sitting down next to him.

"Come on Beca. It's been like four months since it happened. Can't you let it go?"

"No Jesse I can't. She fucking broke my heart. I caught her cheating on me. In my own damn bed! She is a fucking monster and I will never get over it." Beca told him as she walked towards her room. Jesse ran after her but was too late. She slammed the door right in his face.

**OoOoOoO**

Chloe hummed as she entered her apartment. She was about to go into the kitchen to grab a drink when a flash of blonde tackled her to the ground.

"Who are you and what have you done with Chl- oh Chlo you scared me! I thought you were an intruder. Wait, why were you gone all last night and this morning, and where are your clothes? Aubrey asked as she climbed off the redhead.

"Bree how do you keep getting into my house? You don't have a key and all my windows are locked." Chloe asked as she stood up.

"Chloe where were you? I almost called the police. You never answered any of my text."

"Oh, I must've forgotten my phone here when I went out."

"Went out? Where did you go?" Aubrey asked as she made her way to the living room with Chloe in tow.

"I went out to see Beca last night." Choe replied as she sat down on the couch with the blonde.

"That waitress? Chloe, she sounds like bad news. I wouldn't keep seeing her. Besides, you have a boyfriend."

"Yea I have a boyfriend who's being a really big dick to me. Now that I think about it, he's kind of a dick to me all the time. He's also a dick to you and my other friends too." Chloe said as she leaned back into the couch.

"Ok he's a dick. That still doesn't tell me why you're wearing a tank top and shorts that are defiantly not yours."

"I spent the night at Beca's last night and she let me borrow some cloth-"

"YOU SPENT THE NIGHT AT HER PLACE? WHAT DID YOU TWO DO THAT INVOLED HER HAVING TO GET YOU NEW CLOTHES? CHLOE BETHANY BEALE PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH HER!" Aubrey yelled as she stood up and started pacing. Chloe stood up and walked over to her friend. She placed two hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Bree, calm down. First, I did not have sex with her. Second, it started raining yesterday while we were at the park, so she gave me some of her clothes. Third, yes I spent the night at her place but it was only because we lost track of time and she wasn't about to let me walk home at four in the morning." Chloe explained. Aubrey visibly calmed down after the explanation but was still skeptical.

"Ok Chloe I believe you. But I'm telling you, she is bad news."

"Whatever Aubrey. I have some papers I need to grade so you can watch TV if you want."

"No I have to be back at the office in thirty anyways. Just be careful Chloe. I don't want you to get hurt."

'Don't worry Bree," Chloe said as she gave the blonde good-bye hug. "I won't let her hurt me. Right now I need to focus on Tom and grading essays."

"Good, and Chloe?" Aubrey asked before she left.

"Yes Aubrey?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yea Bree. Now go kick some asses in the court room. I'll be fine." Chloe said as she watched her friend leave the apartment. The hours went by and Chloe finally finished grading all her student's paper. She put her pajamas on and climbed into be. She was about to fall asleep when she heard her phone go off. She looked at it and smiled.

**I'll meet you at 11:30 for lunch tomorrow. –B**

Chloe replied,

**Sounds good! Can't wait :)-C**

**Great. Good night Chloe.-B**

**Good night my badass DJ who is ohso adorable ;)-C**

**Whatever Red.-B**

They both fell asleep with the other on their minds. They couldn't wait to see each other the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, i want to thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews! They mean alot to me. So in this chapter we get some drama. There's mild violence and a little bit of blood so be prepared! It's actually not that bad. Anyways here you go!**

**Chapter 5**

Beca was sitting outside the restaurant waiting for Chloe. _Why is she not here? Did I scare her off? I probably did damn I'm an asshole. What time is it? Oh, it's 11:20 she still has time to get here, duh. Wait maybe I wasn't clear about where to meet. I told her the restaurant I work at, didn't I? Damn, she's probably waiting at some other restaurant thinking I ditched her like her douche boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriend, why does she have to have one? She's obviously too good to be with him. Why do I fall for straight girls? Is she even straight? I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore, she's driven me crazy._

"Having an intense argument with yourself, I can come back if you'd like?" Chloe said, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts.

"No! Um I mean don't leave, wait no I mean-"

"Beca, its fine." Chloe said, she giggled and sat down across from the brunette. Beca took in Chloes appearance. She was wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt that made her eyes pop. _Her eyes,_ _damn they're like an ocean. How do you even get eyes like that, I swear she's probably half god or something._ Beca's thoughts were cut off by the waiter.

"What can I get you two love birds to eat today?" he said with a big smile on his face. Both girls stared at him with confused expressions.

"We're not together or anything. I mean we're together here, but just as friends" Chloe replied, blushing at his comment.

"Uh sorry, I just assumed by the way you two were looking at each other that you were a couple. If you're not I highly suggest you ladies look into it. There's a lot of chemistry between you two. Now, your orders?" the waiter replied.

Both girls were speechless. Did this guy really tell them they should get together? Do they really have _that_ good of chemistry? The waiter cleared his throat, grabbing their attention.

"Oh yes, I'll have the chicken club sandwich with a water." Beca told the waiter.

"Make it two!" added Chloe.

"Ok. I'll be back. Sorry again for the mix up ladies." He said as he walked back towards the kitchen. Both girls sat in silence, refusing to bring up what the waiter said. The silence was getting more awkward by the second. Finally Beca decided to speak.

"Well that guy's weird huh?" she said with a smirk.

"Totes, I mean what kind of person says that to someone?" replied the redhead.

"Right? Anyways, how'd you sleep? Any of your students write an amazing essay or something?" Beca asked. She remembered that Chloe said she had papers to grade.

"No protégées yet, unfortunately. And I slept well, thanks for asking." Chloe responded, the awkward now gone from their conversations. The two carried on conversations about music and writing all throughout lunch. The two had just finished their meals when Chloe asked "Hey, are you doing anything later?"

"Nope, I'm free until eleven, I got stuck with the night shift at the station again." Beca replied.

"Do you wanna go to my place? We could maybe hang out there or something." The redhead asked nervously.

"Yea that'd be great. Jesse was having some friends over for a Star Wars marathon and I don't really wanna sit through their nerd fest." The brunette said with a disgusted tone. Chloe laughed and stood up. She grabbed the smaller woman's hand and ran towards her car. Chloe was about to open the driver side door, but felt a hand hold her back. Beca stepped in front and opened it.

"Nice to know chivalry isn't dead." Chloe mused.

"Whatever Red, get in the car." The drive to the apartment was filled with singing along to the radio, and little conversations. Chloe pulled into a parking spot across from her apartment.

"Wow you were right when you said you lived like ten minutes away from me." Beca said as she stepped out of the car. The two walked up to the apartment. Chloe unlocked the door, and gestured for Beca to follow. The brunette took in the surroundings. The apartment was about the same size as hers. There was a small kitchen to the right and a couple of doors on the left. Chloe walked into the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink? Wine, coke, water, juice, I have like almost everything." Chloe asked as she opened her fridge.

"Actually a water sounds nice, but I might go crazy and have some of that juice later." Beca said with a sarcastic tone. Chloe laughed and swatted her arm playfully.

"Don't make fun of juice! It's very important to me." Chloe said handing Beca a bottle water.

"Whatever you say. If you wanted some alone time with your juice you could've just told me." Beca replied.

"Haha, make fun of my juice, but when you're thirsty and there's nothing left but juice to drink, you'll be sorry." Beca laughed and followed Chloe into her living room. They sat down on the couch. Chloe turned on the TV. The two had just finished the first couple episodes of _friends _when there was a knock at the door. They both looked at each other in confusion. Who could that be?

"Where you expecting anyone?" Beca asked from her position next to Chloe.

"No. The only person it might be is Aubrey, but she usually text first." The redhead replied with a confused look on her face.

"I'll go see who it is. You stay here." Beca stated as she walked towards the door.

"No! Beca what if it's a serial killer or something? Beca, come back!" Chloe half whispered to the brunette.

"Relax, I'll be fine." Beca reached the door and looked through the peep hole. She saw a man with a clean haircut and a bouquet of flowers. Confused, Beca opened the door just a crack and asked "Can I help you?"

"Yea" the man said as he pushed the door open, hitting Beca in the face.

"Shit!" yelled the DJ as she fell to the ground, clutching her face. Hearing the yell, Chloe ran towards the door to see Beca on the ground holding her face and a man standing above her laughing.

"Tom? What the fuck did you do?" Chloe screamed. She ran over to the DJ who was now groaning into her hands. Tom stared at her in disbelief.

"I didn't do anything. This stupid bitch was standing behind the door when I opened it." Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he really just call Beca a bitch? Did he hit her with the door on purpose?

"Tom you need to leave." Chloe stated. She was tired of his behavior.

"Why? Just because I hit your friend on accident? Whatever, here take these stupid flowers." He said throwing the bouquet on the ground. He stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Chloe went back to Beca, who was now curled into a ball.

"Beca, let me see your face." Chloe coaxed. Beca shook her head.

"Beca," Chloe said with a soothing voice "I need to see if you need to go to the hospital." Finally the DJ gave in and uncovered her face. Chloe gasped at what she saw. Beca's nose was gushing blood and was not at the right angle. Her upper lip looked like it had been split. The bottom half of her face was covered in blood.

"Beca sweetie, I'm going to take you to the hospital, ok?" Chloe said as she helped the brunette up. Beca nodded her head. "Wait, I need to call the station and tell them I can't come in."

"Beca, I'll call them. Right now we need to get you to a doctor." The redhead replied.

Chloe led them to the car and drove to the hospital. A few hours later, Beca's nose had been fixed and her lip now had a few stitches. Chloe signed the release form, saying she would help Beca get home. Chloe waited in the waiting room for the DJ to be released. Her thoughts roamed from Tom to Beca. _Why was he at my apartment? Did he hit Beca or did the door hit her? And why would he barge into my apartment like that? _Her thoughts were interrupted by a nurse tapping her shoulder saying that Beca was ready to leave. Chloe followed the nurse back into one of the rooms. There, she saw Beca talking to the doctor.

"Hello, you must be Miss. Beale, I'm doctor Abernathy-McKadden. I gave Beca here some pain medication and told her how to clean her lip. I suggest you watch her for at least a couple hours to see if there's any reaction to the stiches or medication." She said shaking Chloe's hand.

"Thank you doctor, I'll make sure she's ok." Chloe responded. After some more paperwork was filled out, Beca and Chloe walked to the car.

"Beca," Chloe said as she started the car, "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I never expected Tom to show up at my place an-"

"Wait, that asshole was Tom?" Beca asked.

"Umm, yea…" Chloe responded. She felt terrible that this happened.

"Beca, this is my fault. I should've told Tom never to come over to my apartment after what he did last time an-"

"He's done this before?" Beca cut the redhead off once again.

"Well he's come over unannounced and broken some things, but he's never hurt anybody else. This was a first." Chloe looked away from Beca. The DJ was deep in thought. Chloe worried. _Oh no, I've probably scared her off for good. She'll probably never speak to me again. Fucking Tom! Why does he have to ruin everything? Why am I still- _Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by a small hand taking her own. Chloe looked over at Beca and smiled.

"Chlo, it's not your fault. Tom's an asshole and that's that. Me getting hit in the face was an accident, you shouldn't blame yourself." The DJ said rubbing the back of Chloe's hand with her thumb. The rest of the car ride was filled with a comfortable silence. Once they reached Beca's apartment, Chloe helped Beca out of the car. They walked up to the front door and stopped. Chloe and Beca took this time to admire each other.

"Well, I guess I better get going, I have to work tomorrow." Chloe said, breaking the silence.

"Actually you have to stay with me for a couple more hours, doctors' order, Miss. Beale." Beca smirked. She unlocked the door. Taking Chloe's hand, she led them into the apartment. They passed the living room where Jesse and his friends were passed out with Star Wars playing in the background. The two girls laughed and continued on to Beca's room. They changed, and climbed into bed. Beca snuggled against Chloe, and sighed.

"Good night Chlo." Beca said with a smile on her face.

"Good night Becs." replied Chloe.

As she fell asleep, Beca couldn't get something off her mind. She swore she had seen Tom before, but she didn't know where. Why did he look familiar?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another update? I mean you're welcome. Ok you guys are probably gonna hate me for this chapter, but it had to be done. Warning: there is violence. Anyways, here you go!**

**Chapter Six**

Days had past since the two had seen each other. They always texted or called but never found the time to hang out. Beca was determined to see the redhead this weekend. She had even called the restaurant to let them know she wasn't going to be able to come in. She asked Jesse to cover her shift at the station as well. Just as Beca was about to leave her apartment to pick up Chloe, they were going to see a band preform at a bar down downtown, when her phone rang. She took her phone out of her pocket and saw that it was an unknown caller. _Who the fuck is this? I have a date to g-, wait it's not a date. Oh my gosh this call better be important. _

"Hello?" the DJ said into the phone.

"_Hey Beca, it's Kimmy-Jin. I hope you're not busy tonight because we're swamped with people. The boss said come in or he's firing you_."

"Are you serious right now!? I called him two days ago to tell him I couldn't work this weekend!"

"_Yea well we all want things don't we Beca. You better be here in like 10 minutes_."

"Kimmy-Jin wait I can-" Beca was cut off by the phone hanging up. _Damn it! I get one fucking weekend off now I have to work. I really need to quit my job. _Beca, regrettably, dialed Chloe's number. She knew the redhead was looking forward to the band, but she needed the money.

"Hey Chloe…" Beca said into the phone. She really didn't want to disappoint the redhead.

"_Hey, is everything ok? I'm almost ready so you can come over at any time."_

"About that, I just got a call from work saying that I need to go in or I'm fired. Look I know how badly you wanted to go see this band so I'm sorry I have to cancel like this an-"

"_Beca, it's fine, really. We can just do something else tomorrow."_ Chloe said cutting her off.

"You're not mad?" the brunette said with disbelief.

"_I could never be mad at you, silly. Now you better get to work. Call me when your shifts over alright?"_

"Of course. And thanks for not being mad." Beca said.

"_Beca, don't worry about it. Now go give people food and drinks." _Chloe said with a giggle.

"Whatever Beale, talk to you in a bit."

Beca sighed with relief. Chloe wasn't mad at her. Maybe this night would be better than she hoped.

**OoOoOoO**

It was eight o'clock when Beca pulled into the parking lot behind the restaurant. She walked through the back door and into the kitchen.

"Hey _Beca, _glad you could finally show up." Kimmy-Jin said as she handed her a notepad with a pen. "You have three tables already seated. Get to work."

"Always a pleasure Kimmy-Jin." Beca said, but her co-worker had already left the kitchen. Beca sighed and walked out into the dining area. She headed towards one of the tables.

"Beca? Is that you?" a familiar voice said.

_Oh shit._

"Lexi? What the hell are you doing here, let alone at one of my fucking tables?" Beca said. _So much for a good night._

"Way to treat a customer Beca. Are you still mad at me?" Lexi asked.

"Yes I'm still mad at you. You fucking slept with another girl in _my_ damn bed! Now what the fuck are you doing here?" Beca replied. Lexi looked at her with disbelief.

"Actually, I'm on a date. So if you could just act like nothing happened between us that would be lovely." Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her ex wanted to pretend nothing happened so she could have a nice date. Who the hell does that?

"Whatever, just give me a good fucking tip." Beca said as she walked back into the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned to the table, only to find Lexi with her date.

_Oh fucking shit. No way. Nope._

"Tom?" Beca asked, looking at the man who was now holding hands with Lexi.

"No way..." he replied.

"Oh do you two know each other?" Lexi asked, completely oblivious to the tension between the two.

"No we don't know each other," Tom quickly covered, "Well I've been to this restaurant a couple of time so that's how she knows me."

"Oh that makes sense. Well Beca this is Tom. He's my boyfriend." Lexi told her with a smile.

"Um, that's nice. Can I get your drink orders?" Beca asked. She had to get out of there and tell Chloe.

"I'll have a water, Tom?" Lexi asked.

"Yea, I'll have a coke." He replied glaring at Beca.

"Ok, I'll be back with those." Beca said as she sped towards the kitchen. She couldn't handle it. _Really? First I run into the fucking she-devil, then it turns out she's dating the guy that makes Chloe fucking cry herself to sleep? Is life really that unfair? I have to go tell Chloe about Tom. _Beca ran through the kitchen and out into the parking lot behind the restaurant. She walked towards her car when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She spun around, only to feel a fist collide with her jaw. She fell to the ground, clutching her face in pain. She looked up and saw Tom standing above her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her.

"I going to tell Chloe that you're a fucking cheat!" she yelled. It was a bad decision. She felt a foot collide with her ribs. Beca heard a crack and felt a sharp pain.

"Bad idea bitch. If you tell Chloe I'll fucking kill you." He told her. Tom kicked her sides until he was sure he'd broken something.

"Fuck you. Chloe deserves more than you." Beca whimpered.

"Oh yea, like what? You? Ha, you'll never have the guts to go near Chloe ever again once I'm done with you." He yelled.

"I'll tell her even if it's the last thing I do." Beca whispered, barely able to breath.

Tom laughed and continued to kick Beca until he saw blood. He stopped, took one last look at her, and then kicked her as hard as he could. His foot collided with her head. The last thing Beca saw was Tom walking away.

**OoOoOoO**

Chloe wasn't upset Beca canceled their plans. I mean of course she wanted to go see the band, but it wouldn't be the same without seeing them with her favorite DJ. Chloe decided she should call Aubrey. They haven't hung out in a while. They could have a girl's night in. Chloe quickly dialed her phone.

"_Aubrey Posen"_

"Bree, you have caller I.D. why don't you use it." Chloe said laughing.

"_Sorry Chloe, it's just a habit. So, what do you need?"_

"Why do you assume that every time I call you I need something? Can't a girl just call her friend to talk?"

"_Chloe for serious what's up?"_

"Do you wanna hang out tonight? I have a bottle of wine and Netflix…" Chloe asked.

"_Fine, but only if you order pizza. I'm on my way over now." _

"Yay! Bree, you're the best." Chloe hung up feeling satisfied. She called the pizza place and ordered two large pizzas with the works. Soon, Chloe heard a knock at her door. She jumped up, and ran towards the front door. Chloe opened it and let Aubrey in.

"Bree, I don't get why you knock. It's never stopped you from getting in before." Chloe said, thinking about all those times she's walk into the living room to find Aubrey sitting on her couch.

"Chloe, I can't tell you how I get into your house because then you'd find a way to stop me." The blonde replied. The two sat down on the couch. Aubrey poured some wine, while Chloe started on the pizza. The two had been watching Breaking Bad when Chloe's phone went off.

"You gonna answer that?" Aubrey asked.

"Nah, they're interrupting our girl's night in." Chloe replied.

Aubrey couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She leaned over Chloe and picked up her phone.

"Hello" Aubrey said.

"Hello, is this Miss Beale?" A woman said.

"No but I can get her for you." Aubrey said. She handed the phone to Chloe.

"It's for you." she said

"Well I could only assume, since they called my phone," Chloe put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Miss Beale, I'm calling to inform you that Beca Mitchell was placed in the ICU a few hours ago. Her charts said that you had checked her out of the hospital a few days ago, so we decided to contact you. Miss Beale are you still there?" the woman said through the phone.

"Um Y…. yea, I'm still here. Thank you for the call. I'll be there in a few minutes." Chloe hung up and choked out a sob. Beca was in the hospital? And the ICU no less. What happened?

"Chloe are you ok?" Aubrey asked.

"Bree, take me to the hospital." Chloe said between sobs.

"Chloe, why do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"It's Beca. She's in the ICU."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey I know I last chapter was a bitch, but it had to happen for the story to work out. Also sorry, I was going to update this yesterday but I had my English final, you know how it is.**

**Chapter 7**

It took ten minutes to get to the hospital. It would've taken five but Aubrey had to stop at every red light, much to the redhead's displeasure. The two made their way inside. Well it was more like Chloe running for her life and dragging Aubrey behind here. Chloe approached the front desk.

"Hello, I'm here to see a Beca Mitchell. I received a call about her being admitted into the ICU. Do you mind telling me what room she's in?" Chloe asked the woman behind the desk.

"Oh you must be Miss Beale, yes Beca's here. She's in room 238. I'll call someone down to take you to her." The woman replied.

"Thank you so much." Chloe said. Soon, a nurse showed them to Beca's room.

"Now," the nurse warned, "She might look bad, but for now she's fine so don't worry."

The nurse opened the door to room 238 and led the girls inside. Both Aubrey and Chloe gasped at what they saw. Beca lay in the hospital bed with multiple IV's and tubes protruding from her arms. Her head was wrapped in thick layers of gauze. She was also in a neck brace. The girls could also see that under the bed sheet, her abdomen was covered in bandages. Chloe immediately broke down in to tears. Aubrey led her over to the chair in the corner and helped her sit. The nurse walked over and patted Chloe's shoulder.

"I know this is a lot to take in. but like I said before, she's stable. In fact, she's on the road to recovery right now." The nurse said comfortingly. She went over to Check Beca's medications before returning to the women.

"I need to go check on other patients right now, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call. My name's Cynthia-Rose so ask for me."

"Thank you so much." replied Chloe. Cynthia-Rose nodded and left the room. Chloe continued to stare at Beca. She looked so small and frail lying in the hospital bed. Aubrey rubbed soothing circles onto the redheads back.

"I'm going to assume you're going to stay the night." Aubrey said to Chloe.

"Yea, I just can't leave her. I have to know if she's going to be alright."

"Ok Chlo, well I'm going to head home. I'll bring you up some clean clothes tomorrow. Keep me updated if anything changes."

"I will Bree, go home and get some rest."

"You get some rest also Chlo." The blonde said as she left the room.

Chloe pulled her chair over to Beca's bedside. She took one of the DJ's small hands into her own. Chloe examined all the tubes coming out from her hand. _How did Beca get injured like this? She looks so frail and weak in this bed. I hope she gets better soon. She still looks beautiful though. _Chloe kissed the back of the brunette's hand.

"Come back to me DJ. I need you." Chloe whispered. Chloe felt her eyes start to droop. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. The redhead leaned back in her chair and shut her eyes, still holding Beca's hand. Cynthia-Rose came back into the room an hour later to find Chloe fast asleep in the chair, holding Beca's hand. She smiled and retrieved a pillow and blanket for Chloe. She put the pillow under Chloe's head and draped the blanket over her. Cynthia-Rose took in the sight of the two. If it wasn't for the brunette's condition, she'd say they were the cutest couple ever. She smiled and left the two women to their slumber.

**OoOoOoO**

The next day, Aubrey entered Beca's room to find Chloe curled up in the chair next to Beca. She noticed that the redhead was holding the smaller woman's hand. Aubrey smiled. She couldn't help but think how much better Beca was for Chloe than Tom_. Speaking of Tom, why hasn't he called Chloe? Actually more like why hasn't he started harassing me for information on Chloe's whereabouts? _She looked down at the sleeping redhead again. She looked so peaceful, but they needed to talk. Aubrey gently nudged Chloe.

"Hey Chlo, wake up. I brought you some clean clothes. Do you want anything to eat?" Aubrey asked the now waking redhead.

"Shit Bree, what time is it? Man, my back hurts, this chair sucks." Chloe said with a yawn.

"It's nine Chlo, and I'm not surprised your back hurts." the blonde replied handing Chloe the bag of clothes.

"Thanks so much for getting me these Bree, it means a lot. Remind me to call work and let them know I'm not going to be in on Monday." Chloe said, getting up to go change. Aubrey stopped her.

"Speaking of calls, had Tom called you yet? You guys haven't talked in a while. Did you finally break up with him?" Aubrey asked hopefully.

"Bree," Chloe said sitting back down, "I don't know what to do about him. The more I hang out with Beca, the more I realize what a douche Tom is. But when we try to talk, he always interrupts me. He never lets me get a word in. I don't know what to do Bree, we've been together a while now so-"

"Chloe are you really this stupid? Don't you see the facts? First, since you met Beca, you've been happy. Like actually happy, with smiles and laughter, not like the fake ones with Tom. Second, Tom always made everything your fault. For example when he ditched _your_ anniversary, he barged in on us and blamed you for not showing up. Third, he doesn't care about you friends. Remember that one time back in college when you, Stacie, and I went to Florida. He wouldn't stop calling us bitched because we went on a _one_ week vacation. It was ONE week out of the whole summer! Fourth, he has a serious anger problem. I don't want you hanging out with someone like him. I worry about you every time you guys go out. I don't know if you or someone else might say something wrong and he'll flip out!" Aubrey was furious by now.

"But Bree, I don't know what to do. I really like Beca, but Tom and I have always worked things out." Chloe whispered.

"Bullshit Chloe! You and Tom never work it out! You always end up agreeing or giving in to whatever he says. I'm tired of having to pretend that I'm ok with you and him! You might think you and him are the perfect all-American couple, the school teacher and business man. Chloe, he's manipulating you into his perfect little story! He never lets you be yourself. You're yourself when you talk about Beca. I see that gleam in you eye's when you talk about her."

Chloe was in tears. The whole reality of the situation finally revealed itself to her. She _was_ being manipulated. She just wanted the perfect romance. She thought she had it with Tom, but the reality was clouded by her wanting something she could never have with him.

Aubrey watched the different expressions cross her best friend's face. They ranged from furry to joy. It would almost be comical if it wasn't destroying Chloe. Finally, Chloe broke down into tears. This whole time, wasted on an asshole. Aubrey rubbed soothing circles on Chloe's back. Chloe pulled Aubrey down into the chair with her. She sobbed into the blondes shoulder. Chloe felt someone rub soothing circles onto the back of her hand. Chloe relaxed immediately but then stiffened. Aubrey wasn't holding her hand, she was holding…

Chloe whipped her head around to find beautiful dark blue eyes gazing at her.

"B…Beca" Chloe stuttered in disbelief.

"Chloe I have to tell you something. It's about Tom." Beca croaked.

"Beca, we can talk about him later, right now we need to get the nurse." Chloe said worriedly.

"No, he's the one who did this to me." Beca said weakly.

"W-What? Why?" Chloe asked on the verge of tears.

"I caught him cheating on you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sososososo sorry about not updating. I've been really busy with school lately but I promise to keep updating in a decent amount of time! Also thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They mean a lot to me. Here's chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

"W-What? He did this? I knew his anger was getting worse, but to go and hurt innocent people? Next time I see him, he better be ready for a world of pain 'cause I am going to kick his ass!" Chloe said gripping Beca's hand.

"Wait, Chlo I know you're angry… but I don't want you to go near him. He's dangerous and might hurt you too. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let him hurt you." Beca said from the hospital bed.

"Beca, I can't just _not_ do anything about it. I have to go find hi-"

"No, Beca's right." Aubrey said from her spot next to Chloe. Beca looked behind the redhead to see a blonde woman standing behind her.

"Look Chloe, I care about you. I agree with Beca, which is weird because I can't picture myself ever doing that, but she's right. He's dangerous and violent. It's better for you to stay away from him right now."

Chloe looked at both the women. She could see the worry in both of their eyes. She sighed and took Beca's and Aubrey's hand.

"If you two don't think it's safe for me to see him, then I won't. But what am I supposed to do? I absolutely cannot be with him anymore, not after this. I need to break it off, but how am I supposed to do that when I can't speak to him?" the redhead asked. Beca and Aubrey glanced at each other.

"Maybe Jesse could give him a letter or something." Beca suggested.

"Jesse?" the blonde asked, "Who's Jesse?"

"Oh that's Beca's roommate. But I don't think that's a good idea. Tom could also hurt him. I think I should call him. Then I won't have to be near him but we can still talk." Chloe responded.

"Ok well that sounds like a good idea, but I'd wait until Beca gets out of the hospital. We don't want anything bad to happen here." Chloe and the DJ nodded at Aubrey's idea.

"Ok well now that everything is settled, I'm going to head home. Chlo if you need anything call me. I'll see if I can drop by tomorrow or something. I hope you get better soon Beca!" the blonde said as she left the room.

Once they heard the door shut, Chloe climbed onto the DJ's bed. The two sat in silence, the DJ rested her bandaged head on Chloe's shoulder while the redhead rubbed circles on the back of Beca's hand. Finally Chloe broke the silence.

"I know this is a sore subject, but was the girl he was with… was she pretty?" Chloe asked in a small voice. The redhead felt Beca tense at the mention of the other woman.

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you feel uncomfortable." She quickly added. Beca raised her head to look at Chloe. All the redhead could see was pure sadness and watery eyes. She was concerned. What could've made her so upset?

"Chloe, he was with a girl named Lexi. She's good looking," Beca noticed the redhead frown and quickly added, "But she's not as pretty as you. But yea her name was Lexi…" Beca said with a shaky voice. The redhead noticed a tear roll down the DJ's face. Chloe took Beca's face into her hands and wiped the tear away with her thumb. Beca smiled. Chloe was worried. _I've never seen her cry, well besides the time she got her face bashed in by my door. Who is this Lexi, and why does the mention of her make Beca tense? If she hurt my Beca, I'll have to add her to my hit list. Whoa wait, my Beca? Since when did I become so possessive?_ Chloe's thoughts were interrupted by Beca clearing her throat.

"Chloe if I tell you something will you promise not to go crazy or get mad?" Beca asked with a worried expression. Chloe nodded and took Beca's hand reassuringly.

"Lexi…. Well Lexi is an ex of mine. About four months ago, she and I broke up. I caught her cheating on me with another girl….. in my bed. It really hurts to talk about her because I really liked her. We had been going out for about two years, so things were pretty serious. Or at least I thought it was…." Beca looked away from Chloe. She couldn't let the redhead see her like this. _Wait, why am I telling her this in the first place? The only other person I told was Jesse. Damn that redhead, she's getting to me, and surprisingly it's not that bad._

Chloe was heart-broken. _Why would someone cheat on Beca? She's nice, charming, and makes killer music. What kind of bitch would just cheat on someone so special? _Chloe took the DJ's face in her hands once more. She looked Beca directly in the eye. Her eyes met the DJ's beautiful dark blues.

"Beca, she was a bitch. No one should ever treat another person like that ever. But you know what? It's a good thing she's gone because you are worth so much more than she ever will be. When your music gets discovered and you're rocking out at all the clubs, winning awards, and hanging out with celebrities, she'll be sitting at home by herself. She is not worth it. You are worth it." Chloe said. Beca stared at the redhead. They held each other's gaze. Slowly, Chloe leaned in towards Beca, their faces inches apart. Her lips grazed across the brunettes. Finally, she connected them. At first, Chloe was worried the brunette would pull away. She was surprised when Beca deepened the kiss. Each of the girls poured their emotions into the kiss. They felt each other's sadness, love, passion, and want. After a while, Beca broke the kiss for much needed air. She rested her head against Chloe's. The two starred into each other's eyes. Chloe could see nothing but love in the younger girl's. They both smiled. Beca was about to lean in for another kiss, but was stopped by the door opening. Her nurse, Cynthia-Rose, walked in.

"Ah Beca, you're awake, that's good." Cynthia-Rose said. She then noticed the two girl's flustered appearances.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something? I can come back if you want?" she asked while smirking. Beca blushed and Chloe laughed.

"No, we can wait. Beca's health is more important right now." Chloe told the nurse.

"Ok well I just need to give Beca some more medication, and then Doctor Abernathy-McKadden will be here shortly."

"Ok thank you!" Chloe said. Once she heard the door close, she looked over at Beca. The DJ had her face in her hands.

"That was embarrassing." Beca whispered. Chloe giggled.

"It wasn't that bad. It's not like she caught us. Besides, I liked it." Chloe said.

Beca blushed and looked up at the redhead. Chloe smiled and took beca's hand. She brought it up to her face and gently kissed her knuckles. Beca sighed happily and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence. Soon, the door opened again and a tall blonde woman in scrubs walked in.

"Hello again Beca. Oh, hello to you as well Chloe. Now, Beca we found eight broken ribs. You also had some internal bleeding, a fractured arm, and a concussion. When the ambulance came to get you, you were in an unstable condition, but we managed to fix you right up! I think we'll keep you here for three more days to see if you have a reaction to any of the medication we've given you. Also we need to see if the concussion worsens. Chloe since you're here can I speak to you in private for a moment?" the doctor said, gesturing outside the room. Chloe got up and followed her into the hall.

"Now, I want you to know that the injuries we found on Beca were not inflicted by an accident. Someone did this to her." Chloe nodded at the doctor and bit her lower lip. She looked at the ground and sighed.

"Chloe, by the looks of it, you know who did this to her. I suggest you file a police report. This person could be harm to you or her. By the intensity of the injuries, I would say he was trying to kill her, or severely hurt her."

Chloe gasped. Kill her? Did Tom really try to commit murder? Did he really want Beca not to tell on him that bad?

"Thank you Doctor Abernathy-McKadden. I think I will file the report actually." Chloe replied. She was determined to make Tom pay for what he did. He deserved to rot in prison.

"No thank you Chloe. She needs someone to be there for her, especially after that traumatic experience." The doctor explained. Her pager went off in her pocket.

"Sorry I have to go, but tell Cynthia-Rose about the report. She'll get the investigators here for questioning." Doctor Abernathy-McKadden walked off leaving Chloe to her thoughts. The redhead went back inside the room and sat down next to Beca on the bed.

"What did she want?" Beca asked.

"She told me I should file a report with the police on Tom for what he did to you." Chloe said looking at Beca. She saw fear flash across the brunettes face.

"Beca, she told me that you injuries look like an attempt at murder. I think it would be safest for the both of us if I filed a report." Chloe said softly, taking Beca's hand. The DJ was conflicted. Did she really want to file a police report? What if it back fired and he comes back and hurts Chloe this time? Beca shook her head.

"I think we _should_ file the report, but I need to be certain it will work. What if it back fires and he comes after one of us?" Beca asked worriedly. Chloe laughed.

"Becs, we have one of the best lawyers in LA on our side. I don't think we can go wrong." Chloe said.

"Best lawyer in LA? Who do you know that's a lawyer?" Beca asked, confused.

"My friend Aubrey, the one that was here a while ago, she's one of the best lawyers in LA. Everybody wants her to be their lawyer. She hasn't lost a case yet." Chloe said with a proud look.

Beca smiled contently and cuddled up against Chloe. She took Chloe's hand and brought it up to her mouth. She kissed the back of her hand before setting it on her lap. The redhead looked over at Beca. She got lost in the stormy blue of the DJ's eyes. Slowly, she leaned in and captured the brunette's lips once again. This time the kiss was filled with hope. Chloe broke away and rested her head on the DJ's shoulder. Beca smiled, but then frowned. With all the drama going on, what were her and Chloe?

"Hey um… Chlo? I hate to ruin the moment, but what is this, between us?" Beca asked cautiously.

"Well Beca, I like you. I really like you, and I want to be your girlfriend but I need to officially break it off with Tom first." Chloe said, sadness laced her voice. She realized how happy the small DJ makes her, but she needs to break up with Tom before she can make anything official with Beca.

"Ok I understand, but why did you kiss me?"

"Because, when I saw you in the hospital bed, it made me realize how much I care for you. Then Aubrey knocked some sense into me and now I finally realize how happy I am with you. I can be myself without having the fear that I'm being judged. I don't need to pretend around you, you make me feel complete."

Beca was mesmerized by the redhead's words. She felt her heart swell at the thought of making Chloe happy.

"Well I'm glad I make you feel that way." Beca whispered. The two fell into a comfortable silence. They just enjoyed the feeling of being next to one another. This was a feeling they could get used to.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry for the late update. I know it's been awhile but I've been super busy with school. Anyways I'm getting pretty close to the end of this story. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

Two days had passed and Chloe was signing the release forms while Aubrey struggled to get Beca into the wheelchair. The nurse, Cynthia-Rose, rested against the wall laughing at the struggle.

"Beca, get in the damn chair!"

"No! I can walk perfectly fine on my own. I'm not going to be wheeled out of any hospital any time soon!" Beca yelled from the bed.

"Becs, come on. You have to let Cynthia-Rose wheel you out to the car." Chloe pleaded once she was done signing.

"No. I will not be rolled out."

"Ok then I'll call Dr. Abernathy-McKadden and tell her you're not ready to go home." Cynthia-Rose stated. Beca sat in silence, and then she reluctantly agreed. Chloe helped get Beca into the wheelchair while Aubrey ran to go get the car. Once Beca was situated, Cynthia-Rose started off towards the entrance, pushing an angry Beca. Chloe giggle and took out her phone, quickly snapping a picture of the brunette. She would definitely use this as blackmail. They arrived at the front of the building where Aubrey's car was parked. Chloe and Aubrey helped Beca into the car while Cynthia-Rose put the DJ's clothes in the back. Chloe was about to get in the car but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned to find Cynthia-Rose pulling her close, away from the car.

"Hey, just to let you know I filed the report on Tom. The police should be searching for him right now."

"Thank you so much." Chloe said as she hugged the nurse.

A few minutes later they were headed towards the redhead's apartment. Aubrey pulled up in front of the house and unloaded Beca's things, while Chloe helped the brunette out of the car. They headed up the walkway, but Chloe froze when she reached the door.

"Crap Bree, I forgot my keys at your place!" Chloe said. Aubrey looked at the redhead and laughed. The blonde reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. She stuck it in the lock and within seconds, the door was unlocked. Beca and Chloe stared at the blonde in awe.

"Don't stare, it's impolite…" was all the lawyer said as she walked into the apartment. Aubrey set Beca's stuff on the table and went to help the redhead carry Beca in. The brunette was still in bad shape, so she was exhausted from the trip. Once they had the DJ settled on the couch, the two women made their way to the kitchen.

"Bree, thanks for helping me with Beca. I know she can be a handful but she's worth it." Chloe said with a smile. Aubrey only grinned. She had never seen her best friend so happy with someone. Aubrey was about to suggest they order pizza when there was a knock on the front door.

"Who on earth could that be?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know but let me get it."

Aubrey headed towards the knocking. Before reaching the door, she went to her purse and pulled out her can of pepper spray. Slowly, she inched towards the door. The knocking had not stopped. She looked through the peep-hole and gasped. There standing in front of Chloe's apartment was Tom. He continued to knock, this time a little harder.

"Bree, who's at the door?" Chloe yelled from the kitchen. Aubrey quickly ran towards the redhead. She entered the kitchen and grabbed one of the kitchen knives.

"Aubrey, what the fuck?" Chloe asked, now scared.

"It's Tom, he's at the front door. Grab your phone and call the cops. Here, take my pepper spray and go watch Beca. I'll take care of this."

Chloe took the can and ran towards the living room. She sat down in the chair next to the couch. She looked at Beca, then towards the door. She watched Aubrey slowly make her way towards the front door. The banging increased as Aubrey inched forward.

"Chloe, Aubrey, I know you're in there. Aubrey's damn car is parked out the front! Chloe, we need to talk, let me in!" Tom yelled through the door. Chloe shook with fear. What was he going to do to her, or Beca? What could he possibly want to talk about? Aubrey slowly looked through the peep-hole once more. Taking a deep breath, Aubrey responded, "Tom, what do you want?"

"Aubrey? I need to talk to Chloe. Is she in there?"

Aubrey looked towards Chloe, who shook her head and motioned no.

"She's not here right now Tom. You can tell me what you want and I'll be sure to relay the message."

"Aubrey I know she's here. Let me in so I can talk to her." he pleaded.

"Look Tom, if you don't leave right now I'll call the cops and sue the shit out of you!" yelled Aubrey. The blonde motioned for Chloe to call the police. She had a feeling Tom wouldn't leave anytime soon.

"Aubrey! Just let me talk to her! You can watch if it makes you feel better."

Aubrey looked towards Chloe. The redhead contemplated the pros and cons of talking to him. Finally, she nodded and stood up. She made her way towards the front and Aubrey. Slowly they opened the door. Tom tried to step inside the house but Aubrey lifted up the knife and blocked him. Tom took a step back.

"What do you want Tom?" Chloe asked.

"Chlo, I just want you and me to have another chance. I'm sorry I missed our anniversary. I promise I'll be better."

"Is that all you want to apologize for?" Chloe shot back.

"Ummm yea, what else is there to apologize for?"

"Maybe the fact that you cheated on me! Multiple times I might add. Then you almost killed Beca! What the hell is wrong with you? You're psycho. You need serious help. I'm done with you Tom. You need to leave right now."

Tom stared at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she really not want him anymore? Well too bad.

Tom started trying to push his way into the house. Both Aubrey and Chloe stood in the door way blocking him. He was about to give up and leave when he heard a groan. A groggy Beca walked into the entry hall.

"Chlo, Aubrey, who's at the door? Can you tell them to shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Beca groaned.

Tom was furious. Was that little bitch still alive? He had to stop her from telling Chloe about the dinner. Tom pushed his way into the house. Aubrey and Chloe grabbed his arms to hold him back. He shook them free and lunged at Beca. Beca, although still sleepy, dodged his lunge. Beca took off towards the living room with Tom hot on her tail. Quickly, she looked around the room for a way to defend herself. She saw a can on the table. Without thinking, she sprayed the contents towards Tom. He crumpled to the ground howling in pain. As he fell, the police arrived and ran into the house. They cuffed him and led him out to the patrol car. Chloe ran towards Beca.

"Beca! Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I agreed to talk to him. I should never even let him near the house. I-"

"Chlo, relax. I'm fine, just a little sore from putting pressure on my bad arm." Beca said. Chloe broke down and Beca pulled her onto her lap. They sat there until the police came back in with Aubrey to get the report. Once they were finished telling the police what happened, Chloe helped Beca lay down on the couch. All the running had really done a number on her already fragile body. Chloe sat at the end of the couch with the DJ's feet on her lap. Aubrey flopped down in the arm chair.

"Well, that was something." Aubrey said.

"Yea you're telling me. I can't believe he did that. It's just cruel." Chloe replied. She then looked over at Beca who had fallen asleep. Chloe smiled. She loved the way the younger girl looked when she was asleep. She looked so small and child-like. Chloe giggled and stood up. She picked Beca off the couch and carried her towards the bedroom. She gently set the DJ down on the bed and tucked her in. Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head and walked back into the living room. She found Aubrey with her legs and head draped over the sides of the chair, snoring slightly. This time Chloe laughed. She thought it was hilarious to see one of the best lawyers in the state passed out in her chair. She walked over to Aubrey and moved her to the couch. Chloe draped a blanket over the blonde before heading back to her room. She changed into her PJ's and climbed into bed. She smiled when she felt Beca's small body curl into her side. The brunette draped her arm over Chloe's middle. The redhead sighed contently and kissed the top of Beca's head. Chloe fell asleep to the sound of Beca's light breathing and Aubrey's snores.


End file.
